


If You’re Leaving…

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 赫敏不是满脑子天长地久的小女孩，不会以为跟心爱的人在一起就是永恒，她想过他们有一天可能会离婚，但她没有想过罗恩会不跟她吵架就转身离去。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	If You’re Leaving…

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：离婚梗，灵感来源附后。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

赫敏第二十次阅读离婚协议。

那些条款很不公平。罗恩基本上是净身出户，他不想带走婚前财产，不想分割他们一块买的东西，不想要他们在古灵阁共同账户里的钱，不想要房子的产权，不想要回他给赫敏的戒指。

他只想要赫敏离开他的生活。

他只想摆脱他怀孕的妻子。

罗恩希望能协议离婚，因为以他们的身份，闹上法庭会引发很大的风波，而且威森加摩不会支持丈夫对怀孕妻子提起的离婚诉讼。他们讨论过了，罗恩坚持认为他不能从赫敏这里（他们的家里！）拿走任何东西，还提出要支付补偿，他从来都很慷慨，而且他心中有愧。但他并不反对赫敏留下他们的孩子，并保证如果赫敏生下它，自己会支付抚养费，就好像赫敏在乎的是钱一样。

罗恩不想要她的任何东西，这个事实带来的伤害甚至比罗恩想跟她离婚还深。她认识罗恩十几年了，比不认识他的时间还要长，他们从最好的朋友、战友变成恋人再变成夫妻，但罗恩在几天之内就决定要终结她人生中最重要的一段关系，就像随手拔掉一个没用的插头。

离婚协议上她该签名的那一栏仍然空着，赫敏当然不想签，但她没有签的真正原因是她不明白。他们讨论过财产分配，讨论过孩子抚养，讨论过怎么跟其他人说，唯独没有讨论过原因。她想不通是哪里出了错，之前的几个月一切都很正常，罗恩在任务中受了伤，刚出院就向她提出离婚。他说他累了，请求赫敏不要逼迫他解释，她就没有那样做。

这些天赫敏几乎没有想过别的。罗恩的工作昼夜颠倒是常事，那阵子他的确格外疲惫，因为赫敏的孕期反应很厉害，他在任务之余还得照顾她。但他并没有抱怨，罗恩总是在抱怨，多年来赫敏自有一套办法判断什么时候罗恩是真的在抱怨，什么时候他只是嘴上痛快一下、实则并不介意。她知道——以为——罗恩其实很幸福，很乐意为了家里即将新添的一双小脚丫忙碌。怀孕之初罗恩曾经担心她会舍弃这个孩子，因为她的事业正处于上升期，生育则不可避免地会拖慢她的步伐。他告诉赫敏自己会尊重她的决定，但她决定生下这个孩子的时候他简直欣喜若狂，那清晰地告诉她罗恩盼望这一刻有多久了。

是因为这个吗？怀孕之后赫敏坚持继续她的工作，忙于了结手头的任务、安排自己回家休假之后的工作交接。她想把一切都安排妥当，这样她就可以抽出几个月的时间，完完全全地陪在她的孩子和丈夫身边。这是不是终于让罗恩判定她重视自己的工作超过他们的家庭、他们的孩子了？她知道罗恩对缺乏关注一直有些敏感，他在家里是中间的孩子，哥哥们要么异常优秀、要么调皮捣蛋，唯一的妹妹金妮则备受宠爱。韦斯莱夫人是个充满爱的女人，但她的精力是有限的，罗恩便常常成为被忽略的那个。是不是她几个月来忍着孕期反应加倍努力工作的行为，反而使罗恩又一次觉得自己在家庭中受到了忽略？

还是因为罗恩厌倦了与她争吵呢？因为肚子里那个捣蛋鬼，她这些天确实比往日更挑剔和严厉，时常因为一些自己事后都觉得无理的理由指责罗恩。罗恩尽了最大努力包容她、哄着她，就算有时忍不住与她争吵，也都会先回过头来找她，就像此前的每一次。他们向来吵吵闹闹的，那是他们沟通和调情的方式，但也许，罗恩厌倦了？

她不是满脑子天长地久的小女孩，不会以为跟心爱的人在一起就是永恒，她想过他们有一天可能会离婚，但她没有想过罗恩会不跟她吵架就转身离去。哪怕是把她丢在大雨瓢泼的森林里的时候，罗恩离开前也清楚地告诉了她和哈利，他有多担心他的家人、多愤怒哈利没有计划就把他们带了出来、还有他对她和哈利的怀疑。那不会让他的离开变得容易接受，但至少她不必日思夜想，希望能搞明白自己做错了什么。赫敏憎恨无解的谜团超过刺来的刀刃，罗恩非常清楚。

只有一次罗恩没有给她解释。六年级的时候，本来一切都很好，她甚至鼓足勇气邀请了罗恩去斯拉格霍恩的晚会，但接着罗恩突然变得暴躁易怒，几天后就和拉文德·布朗在一起了。赫敏事后才从金妮那儿知道，后者无意间告诉了罗恩她和威克多尔亲热的事，引爆了罗恩的嫉妒。她花了很长时间才原谅金妮。

会是那样的原因吗？罗恩爱上了别人，或者怀疑赫敏出轨？可是罗恩不是那种喜怒不形于色的人，如果他背叛了赫敏，她能直接从他脸上看出内疚；而要是他认为赫敏出轨，他会当场跟她对峙，或者去把那个男人打一顿。然而她什么迹象也没有发现，罗恩没与她的异性同事发生冲突，就她所知罗恩搬出去之后也只是住进了傲罗办公室，并没有跟其他人在一起。

离婚协议和一小时前一样没有签上赫敏的名字，和昨天、前天、一周前也一样。赫敏的眼睛里突然充满了泪水，她把羽毛笔掷回墨水瓶，拉开抽屉寻找纸巾。她就是不明白罗恩怎么可以这样对待她，而且在她怀着他们的孩子的时候。她不想签字，不想跟罗恩离婚，不想罗恩再也不会回来，不想没有罗恩陪伴地生下孩子——她甚至都不知道要不要生下这个孩子了。几个月的时间足够她深深地爱上这个小生命，可要是它长得和罗恩很像呢？如果她的孩子问她为什么爸爸妈妈会分开，她要怎么回答这个她自己都不知道的问题？

赫敏用纸巾盖住自己的眼睛，现在罗恩快做到了，她这几天几乎都没有工作。罗恩的母亲是那种有家庭就足够了的人，罗恩也是，工作只是他生活的一部分，她知道如果有需要，他可以很快地舍弃它。但她不是那样的人，罗恩之于她比什么都重要，然而只有罗恩对她而言是不够的，她做不了那样的选择题。她知道无论这件事会怎么结束，她都会回到自己的岗位上去，或者找到另一个岗位，她与生俱来的一个特性就是非得对身外的世界做些什么不可，把这部分割去，她就认不出自己了。也许罗恩终究还是觉得他需要的是一个像他母亲一样的女人。

无论如何，罗恩都应该跟她吵架，给她解释，不管她能不能理解，他至少要去尝试。他们一同度过了十几年的时间，即便不是恋人也是生死之交，他无权这样对她。

赫敏小心地把那张她痛恨的羊皮纸卷好，放进了她最不喜欢的挎包里，如果这件事以她签下名字告终，她大概永远都不会再碰那个包。

看见罗恩的那刻，赫敏的决心就坍塌了一大半。

罗恩的头发比之前长了一些，他看起来又累又紧张，赫敏想起金妮抱怨过哈利最近工作有多么忙。照顾罗恩或者命令罗恩照顾好自己的冲动一时间压倒了一切，她随即想起自己现在没权利这么做了，这一点都不对。

“你……签字了吗？”罗恩在身后关上办公室的门，甚至没有象征性地问好，赫敏在桌下神经质地攥紧了手指。

“没有。”赫敏回答，“我……还在审查。”

“我印象中你的工作效率可比这高啊。”罗恩说，露出一个小小的笑容。

赫敏设法只把这理解成一个单纯的玩笑，而不是故意的恶毒。罗恩的笑容里没有明显的恶意，只有一点点刻薄，因为他看出赫敏要跟他吵架。他在紧张的时候总是说错话，也许他只是想缓和他们之间的气氛，让她不要那么紧绷。但这也就意味着他不在乎，他连自己正在等待赫敏签离婚合同这件事都不在乎。

“我在想……你想不想回去收拾些自己的东西。”赫敏仍然没有说到重点，“至少那些衣服，你住在这儿总得有替换的。”

“没关系，我已经买了新的。你丢掉它们好了。”罗恩说。

赫敏猛地抽气，罗恩从来不会轻易丢掉什么东西，总是她逼着罗恩丢掉那些破了洞的袜子或者某些部位磨得比纸还薄的衬衫。罗恩向来恋旧，节俭的习惯在他身上根深蒂固，他怎么会变了这么多？

“我要知道原因。”她冲口说道，罗恩明显地沉下了脸。

“我告诉过你了，赫敏，我——”

“你只说你累了，不想再跟我在一起，那不叫原因。”赫敏站了起来，希望自己能跟自己的声音一样有底气，“我要你告诉我原因，这不是你一个人的事，你必须给我个交代。我们在一起这么长时间了，罗恩，你不能什么都不说就这么离开。”

罗恩握紧了拳头，梗着脖子，他要出击了，赫敏太熟悉这些小动作。也许她只是疑神疑鬼，罗恩仅仅是不想要她和他们的家了而已，这样的事每天都在发生，只不过轮到了她。

“我不觉得我有义务解释任何事。”罗恩强硬地说。

“你是没有。”赫敏缓和了声音，“但是罗恩……你不应该这样对我，我不该被你这样对待，看在咱们从十一岁就认识的份上……你至少得告诉我哪里出错了。”

罗恩小幅度地晃动上半身，他在思考该如何措辞。

“这还不明显吗？”他终于下定决心，他的声音变得有点尖，“看看你，赫敏，司长助理，我们现在在你的办公室谈离婚问题，你甚至都不肯为这个回一趟家。”

“我以为你不想到那里去。”赫敏竭力保持声线平稳，“如果那是你所希望的，我们可以……”

“我们不需要。”罗恩说，赫敏的胃像块石头那样沉下去了。

“太晚了，我一直等着你改变，我还以为一个孩子能让你醒悟过来。”他带着些许讽刺瞥了一眼赫敏已经开始显怀的肚子，“可那没用，不是吗？你还是老样子。我简直没法想象跟这样一个妻子过一辈子，没法想象你要怎么带大我们的孩子。”

“我们在结婚前就谈过这个，罗恩。而且是很多次。”赫敏说，她快透不过气了。

“显然我那时候不知道自己在做什么。”罗恩说。

赫敏猛地闭上眼睛，极力忍下泪水，等到能信任自己的声音时，她发觉罗恩已经绕过办公桌，来到了离她很近的位置。赫敏后退了一点，膝盖碰到自己的椅子。

“既然我今天已经到这里来了，你为什么不现在签字呢？”罗恩用一种无情的声音说，“这件事已经拖得太久了。”

“我没把它带来。”赫敏撒谎道，她不知道自己为什么还在挣扎，但她就是觉得有哪里不对。罗恩的话都自恰了，但是还是不对。可能是她的想象力太丰富了，但她不能冒这个险。

“没关系，我可以就在这里写一份，内容很简单。”罗恩说。

他随手抽过一张羊皮纸，就趴在她的办公桌上写了起来，赫敏几乎无法动弹，她看着罗恩草草写下那些条款，不敢相信他们的婚姻会这样结束。罗恩没花多久就写完了，他用他那种大而潦草的字体签下名字，把羊皮纸和羽毛笔推过来，催促地一抬下巴。

赫敏瞪着那份协议，就好像它有剧毒一样。

“我不想签。”

罗恩的眉毛以一种她陌生的方式移动起来，他抱起手臂，阴沉而不耐烦。

“还有什么问题？”他问，“你是要我给钱吗？”

“我觉得你在撒谎。”赫敏冒险说道，尽管这似乎不该是个冒险。

“我看不出你为什么这么想。”罗恩冷酷地说，“认清现实吧，赫敏，我刚才说得还不够清楚吗？”

认清现实，也许这的确是她该做的事，她只是在逃避。

“很清楚，但我还是不会签字。”赫敏把目光从协议上移开，“在弄明白你出了什么问题之前，我不会在任何东西上签字。”

那一刻，罗恩就像变了一个人，他猛地侵入她的个人空间，手肘往后收就好像要——

“你不会这么做的。”罗恩有点困难地说。

“看我敢不敢。”赫敏更用力地把魔杖戳在他喉咙上，直到罗恩举起双手，慢慢后退到她能伸直手臂的距离，“你胆敢……胆敢碰我一下，罗纳德·韦斯莱。”

她的手在发抖，声音也是，冷汗滑下她的后背，她没拿魔杖的那只手下意识地护住自己的肚子。赫敏不知道下一步怎么办，大声喊叫求助吗？罗恩是个傲罗，她没有把握能控制住罗恩多久，他刚才一定是要打她，罗恩从不——

从门口射来一道红光，罗恩的头朝一边甩过去，撞在墙上发出一声爆响。赫敏尖叫了一声，她的身体飞快地移动起来，把昏迷的罗恩挡在身后，魔杖对准门口。

那里也站着一个罗恩。

赫敏的头脑一片空白，那个罗恩又瘦又苍白，只穿着里衣，脏兮兮的而且满脸是伤，头发参差不齐，像是被人剪过很多次。但他的蓝眼睛溢满真诚的担忧和爱意，立刻在她面前放下魔杖，举起双手慢慢靠近。

“赫敏，是我。”他小声说，“你安全了，那是个冒牌货，不管他对你做了什么，那都不是我……”

是了，他的头发当然被剪过很多次，因为复方汤剂。

“罗恩？”赫敏小声说，“有……有多久了？”

“我去小汉格顿执行的那次任务，记得吗？”罗恩就好像在安抚一只受到惊吓的猫咪，“他抓住了我，不过我很确定我当时也打伤了他。之后他就把我关到魔法部附近的一间地下室里，变成我的样子混进来。”

这么说是三个星期，正是在罗恩向她提出离婚之前，这三周里都不是真正的罗恩。赫敏急促地喘息，她低下头，假的罗恩还倒在她脚边，仍是罗恩的样貌，血从头部侧面的伤口冒出来。她快吐了。

“他……他对你做了什么吗？”罗恩冲到她身边，但仍举着手，不知道自己该不该碰她，“他打你了吗？”

“没有，”赫敏哽咽着说，“没有。”

她一头扎进罗恩怀里，罗恩嗷地叫了一声，在她耳边惊呼“小心孩子”。赫敏才不管那些，她紧紧搂住失而复得的丈夫，罗恩因为几周来的折磨受了很多，闻起来糟糕透顶，但这是罗恩，她的罗恩。

“你们好好休息一下，罗恩，我会替你们请假。”哈利给了他们一会儿，然后带着几个傲罗走进来，“我们这就把他关到讯问室去。哦……”

他发现了桌面上那张离婚协议。

“好好陪陪赫敏。”他柔声说，轻轻拍了拍赫敏的后背，“她这段时间一定很不好过。”

“谢了，哥们。”罗恩说。

赫敏从他身上起来，在这么多人面前失态令她有些不好意思，但她很高兴看到哈利把那张纸丢进了火炉里。

等到办公室里只剩下他们两个，赫敏拿起了那个挎包。原本她是想把假罗恩写的离婚协议拿出来的，但转念一想，她把整个包丢进了火炉，他们一起看着那皮革扭曲、冒出浓烟，而后化为灰烬。

“好些了？”罗恩关切地问。

“不能更好了。”赫敏长长地呼出一口气，抓住罗恩，给了他一个真正的“欢迎回家”的长吻。

“哇哦，”罗恩有些透不过气来地说，“我也许该多被人假冒几次。”

“他没有碰过我。”赫敏说，“连接近都没有，他只想赶紧摆脱我，跟我离婚。”

“因为他知道你有多聪明。”罗恩带着喜爱和赞美抚摸她的面颊，赫敏闭上眼，她舍不得不去看罗恩但这感觉实在太好了，“只要他一靠近，你立刻就会发现破绽。”

“我早就该发现了，这整件事都不对劲。”赫敏喃喃，“但他几乎不跟我见面，就只是提出离婚然后丢下协议书，我没法确认。”

“那不是我。”罗恩再三地说，“那不是我。我不会那样对待你，我永远不会不跟你吵架就离开你。那不是我。”

赫敏颤抖地笑了起来，她膝盖发软，几周来的重负好像突然都压上了她的肩膀，罗恩扶着她坐下。

“是啊，你不会。你也不会要求我放弃我的工作。”

罗恩发出一个愤怒的声音，就好像预备着要去暴打某人，但他在赫敏身边蹲下，手温柔地放在她肩上。

“我当然不会，天呀，那我成什么人了？”他说，“难道我会忘记自己是因为什么才爱你的吗？当然我有时候会嫉妒你的工作，但我永远不会逼着你做这种选择。我知道你是什么人，赫敏，那正是我爱你的原因。”

赫敏把脑袋搁在他肩膀上，抓住他的一只手，盖上自己的肚子。那里孕育着一个生命。

“告诉我他有没有伤害你。”罗恩在她耳边说，亲吻她的额头，“告诉我全部，如果他伤到你我发誓我会——”

“你在这里，就没有什么不能解决的。”赫敏的指尖抚过他拇指的关节，拉着他站了起来，“我们得先去趟圣芒戈，看看你有没有受到其他伤害。”

“我更想先洗个澡。”罗恩皱皱鼻子，“我臭得连我自己都没法忍受了。”

“一次一件。”赫敏微笑，抚平他脏兮兮的领子，“我和小家伙都跟你在一起呢。”

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈！有没有被骗到！（顶锅盖逃走  
> 灵感来自ashleyfun翻译美漫同人《就好像我從未認識過真正的你》，作者nightwalker。  
> 看到原作那句“我永遠都不會不跟你吵架就離開你”，就控制不住我涮人的手了。


End file.
